The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with increased data speed and storage capacity and a method for fabricating the same.
Recently, the development in the semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the manufacture of a semiconductor package having a semiconductor device adapted to process more data within a short time.
Generally, a semiconductor device is fabricated through a semiconductor chip fabrication process which includes: fabricating semiconductor chips over a silicon wafer formed of high purity silicon, a die sorting process for testing electrically the fabricated semiconductor chips, and a packaging process for packaging a good semiconductor chip.
Recently, due to technical development in a packaging process, there has been developed a chip scale package having a size of no other than 100% to 105% of a semiconductor chip size and a stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked as an attempt to enhance the data storage capacity and data processing speed.